Gil
He's a bit hyper - if he sees a ball, he has to throw it; if he finds an electric guitar, he has to play it; and if there's a pig costume around, you can be sure he'll be oinking in no time. He is also Goby's best friend. Gil has feelings for Molly. Gil's upbeat energy and insatiable curiosity is infectious, so he's great at encouraging others to join in his adventures. You can be sure he'll deliver some friendly slapstick humor along the way. He is often the subject of a continuing joke that repeats during the episodes. Gil's favourite colour is purple as seen in the episode: the Crayon Prix! Along side of Molly, he sings a few of the pop songs. His favorite food is pizza and apple juice. Gil's Season 2 Appearance *Gil in season 2 had a totally different animation. *Gil's Eyebrows are thinner. *His hair has more effect on brightness. *His stomach is thicker. *Gil's tail is thick. Development *In the early development in Bubble Guppies Gil's hair had a different style. It was flat and like Goby's but somewhat spiky. *Gil's Body was lighter and really skinny but wide. *His finger were long and round. *Gil's tail was long and all green no camo. Just green Personality Gil is messy, he's always been struck by lightning or just getting bad luck. Gil's very hyper. He's always being chased by animals, objects and even planets! if he sees a ball, he has to throw it; if he finds an electric guitar, he has to play it; and if there's a pig costume around, you can be sure he'll be oinking in no time. Gil is a brave, not very cautious and he loves to play music, including singing. Looks Gil has peach skin, blue eyes, spiky blue hair, and he has a dark green camo patterned tail. Skills Gil hasn't got many skills. He has a skill in dancing, singing (mostly rapping), and playing music. Singing Gil's Singing skill has gone higher since season 1. He is fond of singing long and high notes. in season 1 he'll normally just sing a few notes at a time. He has done many dance songs and pop songs in season 2 , more than season 1. Dancing Gil's dancing is very andvanced. He and Goby are very good dancers. He has been a background dancer in many episodes, songs and field trips. He has danced more in season 1 than season 2. Music Gil's musical ability is silmilar to the other guppies. He plays in a professional way, as if he had mastered an instrument overnight. He has mastered the 3 primary instruments common to the Bubble Guppies series: vocals (see "Singing" article), guitar, and drums. Gil has played both kinds of guitars only in season 1 (acoustic in We Totally Rock). Gil has played the drums only once in the Big Warm Friendly Smile pop song from the episode A Tooth on the Looth. Trivia *Gil is often the target of the jokes in his and Molly's sketches, usually being chased away by an animal or the Little Fish and sometimes is gullible for doing anything else. *Gil's favorite color is purple. *Gil is the only guppy to have a one-syllable name. *Gil is named after the gills of a fish. *In Super Shrimptenial Celerbration, during one of the sketches Molly is the target instead of Gil. *Usually, Gil gets himself into trouble in sketches; but in Have a Cow, Molly tricked Gil into acting like a rooster and then he got chased by chickens. *He sung the dance song in The Legend of Pinkfoot! and Check it Out!. *Gil has only narrated one story which is in The Spring Chicken is Coming. *In "Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish!", it is revealed that he loves cookies. *It is revealed in "Happy Clam Day!" that Gil is afraid of bees. *Gil is Ticklish. as seen is Super Shrimptenial Celebration! *Gil's favorite book is "Secret Agent Stories", and his most favorite is "The Humungous Book Of Dinosaurs". *Gil's voice actor, Zachary Gordon, is the star of Diary of a Wimpy Kid Movie, as Greg Heffley. Gallery The Gallery for Gil can be viewed here. Gil's Slapsticks Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Gil's Gallery Category:Songs Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Songs that have Gil in the Background